To Own the World - Jinx's Arc
by Israh
Summary: Jinx is one of the seven New Species that got kidnapped by the enemy. He doesn't remember how he ended up in their hands but he knows for sure that he needs to get away. Locked in a luxurious cage the young feline is planning his escape - only to come to the conclusion that his only way out is his new irritating owner. How can he tame the little human's heart to ensure his freedom?


**Hello again fellow Laurann Dohner and NS fans! As always, I don't own any characters but the OC's. Jinx's story follows the plot of my first Fanfic – To own the World (which I hope you liked!~), his and other kidnapped Specie's side stories are quite important to the main plot but I will make sure to keep the events in the right flow. (For anyone wondering – the next ones on the list are Vengeance, Tiny, Leo, Bestial, Brass, Jericho and Kit! Wow, so much to do, so little time!) Anyway! I hope you all like this story! If you feel like dropping a review don't be shy, I would really appreciate it! On with the story now you!**

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and much to his disliking the surroundings hadn't changed from a week ago. Jinx was no longer in Homeland - he was too far away from California itself but the hope that he would one day wake up and find himself back in the male's dorm still remained. Deep down he knew that this wouldn't be the case - for two weeks all he woke up to was bars, guards and sea sickness. It was only this last week that he was brought to this apartment and placed into a luxurious cage with golden bars. He had tried to get out of it but to his dismay it hadn't badged at all. The bars were strong like iron. They had probably covered the iron with gold to give it it's rich appearance.

It wasn't surprising. Those people that had brought him here knew very well what they were doing. Jinx didn't remember how he had gotten into their hands in the first place and neither did Vengeance or Tiny. When the three of them returned to consciousness their brains were completely blank and their necks wore tight metallic collars. The kidnappers had managed to smuggle them out of Homeland, out of US and even had them drugged without any problems.

They weren't common Mercile employees or average mercenaries.

The journey had been long but he had come to wish they had never arrived. He didn't care much for himself but for Vengeance and Tiny. They were both severely hurt by humans and he feared that their stay - wherever they were right now - would make them a lot worse. He had tried to think of escape plans but even if he got out of the cage he wouldn't really be able to go anywhere.

His hand moved to his neck where a black metallic collar and frowned. When they arrived to their destination a doctor was waiting for them with heavy security following him. He was a middle aged man but he looked older than Jinxed assumed. When he had given orders as to where each of them would be taken Vengeance lost his patience and tried to break the cage he was in so without any hesitation the guards showed with pride what those collars could do. Within seconds the bald New Species was on the ground spasming till he couldn't stand up again.

Jinx had pleaded with them to stop and he stood thankful and stunned when the doctor showed mercy. Before they were taken away he had tried to reassure Tiny that everything would be alright as well - but he knew it wouldn't. And he hated himself for being helpless and unable to protect the Gift.

They were in the enemy's hands once more.

He hated it but he didn't complain much. The guards had basically left him alone aside the casual harassment. The maids brought him enough food and drinks without being freaked out - but of course careful in fear of him lunging at them. He had tried to talk to those women but they avoided any eye contact no matter how many times she promised he wouldn't hurt them. Just like the guards, the women came and left after making sure he was okay and that he didn't need anything. He didn't really, they had taken care of everything. There was even a door that connected with a small bathroom allowing him to have his privacy. He had a lot of privacy these days and he was becoming unnerved.

He had been in this apartment for a while and he hadn't met his 'owner'. The living room his cage was had no clues as to whom he was brought for. There were no photographs around and no personal items. The decoration was neutral and screamed of luxury. There was a huge library across the room and in the middle of those wooden tall shelves was a fireplace. In front of that stood a long vintage classic-looking sofa and few meters away a grant black piano with a small table close to the wide barred corridor with few plants here and there. It looked too high-class for his tastes but he couldn't expect anything else from people like _them_. They all had a thing for showing their riches and status.

The sound of the elevator reached his ears and his chest clenched. The sound coming closer and closer making him wonder if this would be like any other day. The guards would come and go in complete silence and disciplined - unlike those he had come across in Mercile. The maids would place the tray of food close enough for him to reach and then they would leave as quickly as they came. Everyone was apathetic to anything he told them, completely ignoring him, even if he tried to be friendly. Jinx knew well how to act as they wanted him to or how to pretend liking them but these people weren't easy to open up. When he asked them - politely - they gave him no hint of what would come upon him. They only spared him a few glances if any.

The doors of the elevator slid open and he heard footsteps into the hallway. Three humans. It was three, two men and a woman. But there was also something else that he couldn't make out. His heart sunk. Were they bringing the equipment in here? What for? It was strange, he was supposed to be a pet- Ideas of what would happen ran through his mind and he forced himself to breath normally. He had heard stories of how the Gifts were treated, of what kind of twisted tortures they had to suffer in the hands of their owners. It wouldn't be surprising if his owner did the same. He had also watched a lot of human porn videos and some of the stuff he found were just plane creepy and disgusting to him.

As the steps drew closer he growled, staring at the door. He had to think. Violence wasn't something he cared for much, but he wasn't very fond of the idea of getting molested in any sickening way. He would tore that human's throat to pieces the moment he got the chance to if they tried to force the issue, but Jinx knew he would have to prepare himself for the consequences the would certainly follow.

The feline rolled his body and faced the wall, keeping as far away from the bars as possible in hopes that they wouldn't try anything if they thought he was sleeping - highly unlikely but he had to try. The cage's floor was hard and uncomfortable but right now he preferred this than whatever they planned to do to him on the bed.

His ears flexed slightly at the sound of the doorknob turning his eyes open with alert.

The door opened and the sound of wheels reached his ears. If not for the metal turning, the sound would be non-existent against the carpet. The footsteps turned soft over the soft pudding as well. He heard the door closed behind them and the female voice spoke.

"He's sleeping." She stated. It was one of the maids. He recognized her voice and could easily picture her face. She was a chatty one - not with him but with everyone else.

"Should we wake him up?" One of the guards asked.

Jinx could feel the man's eyes roaming over his body and he wanted to tense.

"Yes. Let's just do this now." The maid continued nonchalantly.

That sick bitch, was she going to torture him under orders of his owner? He didn't think she was that kind of human - apparently he was wrong. And she was so horny she couldn't wait to make him suffer? He wanted to snarled but decided against it, laying as still as he could. He took a sniff but he smelled no arousal from any of the women. Wait. Women? There was only one. He couldn't get any scent from the male humans but his nose wasn't so messed up that it would mistake another scent. No, there were two women in the room, for that he was certain.

Before the guard could act at the female's words and try to wake him up, Jinx turned around with curiousness. The figure of the new female filled his gaze.

She was staring back at him with a calm unafraid posture and an unamused expression.

He approached the bars with caution, not wanting the guards or the females to get intimidated and violent for no reason. He didn't want to give them any excuse to take the female out of his sight either. His eyes roamed over her and took in every little detail - from the faint freckles on her cheeks and nose to the tiny flower lace pattern of her flat shoes. His eyes then lowered to the chair and a his pressed his lips tightly together.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, drawing his attention back to her eyes. Her stare was cold on him, piercing and unforgiving.

"You look beautiful." It was bold but the words came out of his mouth without even realizing it.

The girl looked stunned but she quickly masked her expression. Her dark brown eyes roamed up and down his body - studying his body briefly - before she locked their gazes together. "I would say the same to you if you didn't look like that."

Jinx snarled. He shouldn't give a fuck what this human thought of him but he couldn't help it, not when those words came from the female he wanted to give a fuck to.

The guard reacted quickly and Jinx's attention got distracted when the other banged the bars with his baton. "Careful kitty." The man warned, narrowing his eyes.

The maid let go of the wheelchair's handles and nodded at the guards who backed away from the cage - holding their batons tight and ready.

The maid turned to look at Jinx in a business-like manner. "Be good and your stay will be - if not pleasant - painless enough. She is your owner and you should behave well. You know what the collar around your neck does but Mistress Josephine doesn't - would you like me to give her a live show?"

Jinx stayed silent for a little while, lowering his head lightly and titling it as if he were a puppy. "I'm sorry." He let out with a playful smile spreading across his lips. Oh he knew how to deal with humans, especially the ones who wished him harm. And human females - he was good with those, they always had a spot for anything cute and he certainly could be that if he wanted.

"Very well." The maid spoke, jerking her head at the guards.

The men reluctantly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them allowing the two women to have some time alone.

The maid's posture changed completely and she quickly turned to Joshepine who was already made her way out from the living room and into the bathroom. "Wait a second!" She called out, nervously rubbing her hands on the white apron around her waist. She quickly followed after the girl and closed the door to give them some privacy from the Species.

Jinx arched an eyebrow. Did she really thing a door would keep him from hearing them? Their ears could pick up sounds easier than a breathing. Despite the fact they were whispering he could still hear them clearly and he wouldn't make any attempts to cover his ears.

" _Why did they bring him here, Helen?_ " The younger girl demanded, obviously upset.

" _There weren't any other free spaces. We're full. At least, that's what Doctor Hegan said._ " Helen replied with a nervous tone.

That little info cause the feline to tighten his fists, barely keeping from punching the wall. There were more Species trapped in this place. How many investors have gotten their hands on his people? How many Species were being abused right now, under this roof, and he wasn't able to do anything to help them. Were there more Gifts in the mansion too? His mind wandered to Tiny and his eyes saw red. She had been terrified and she would be sent to an owner as well and he was ninety-nine percent sure she was sent to a male human. Jinx forced the will to roar. He had to find a way out, he had to get to her and make sure she was safe and ensure her escape.

" _Besides, you're lonely._ " He heard the maid continue. Her voice now soft and sad. " _We aren't allowed to see you as much as we did before. The therapy sessions take a great toll on you. And with the situation being as it is, you shouldn't be alone. Ophelia and Duke can't visit either... Don't lock yourself away from us._ "

" _Do you blame me?_ " Josephine whispered.

" _No._ " Helen paused. " _But why are you abandoning us? We cannot do this alone._ " She continued with a soft voice. " _We can not continue like this. If we want to succeed we need to be together... Please._ "

" _I don't like any of this._ " She stated. " _I don't want him in here. Arrange for somebody else to take him instead._ "

Helen stood silent but soon fell on her knees in front of the young Mistress. She took hold of the other's hands and breathed in, her voice now barely a whisper. Even Jinx had to press his ear against the wall to be able to hear.

" _Listen, hunny. Me and few others are going to take our chances tonight. They will be updating the system at 2 a.m. exactly. It will give us enough time to-_ "

" _You can't do that._ " Josephine all but ordered. " _Ripping those monsters to shreds would be far easier than what you have in mind._ "

The maid sighed and ran her fingers through her mistress's hair offering the other a smile of understanding. " _We will._ " It was a promise.

Jinx was shaking now. He had no idea what they were talking about but he knew it involved Species. They were planning on hurting them weren't they? He had to stop them!

" _Just make Mister Hegan take **him** somewhere else. I don't want him around me._ " Josephine's annoyed tone returned tri-fold, completely ignoring the matter they were discussing.

" _Fine. I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything._ " The maid stood to her feet and walked to the door. For a moment she stopped and turned her eyes back to the girl. " _You know what would happen if he's -_ "

" _I don't care!_ " It was a cold and firm statement. " _I will wait until you find someone else's place available. Till then don't expect me to bother with him._ "

" _Of course. I'll see you again as soon as I can. Keep the cage locked and don't get too close to him unless you know it's safe to do so._ " Helen exited the bathroom and saw Jinx looking at her with a gentle smile. She didn't understand why he was so nice; New Species were far more stubborn and aggressive than Crossbreeds but unlike the rest he was very calm and patient. Helen felt hopeful and with a bit of boldness she approached his cage. He allowed her to regard him closely until she finally spoke. " Please don't hurt my Mistress." She pleaded even though she knew that Josephine held the remote control for his collar.

Jinx blinked blankly but his smile widened at the female's words, "I don't hurt females." He stated. "I am good at keeping company." He promised. He was still angry at the things he heard but truly - he wouldn't hurt a female unless it was absolutely necessary, besides, he had other plans for his 'owner'.

Helen returned the smile but it didn't last when the guards banged at the door. "I'll be right there!" She let out turning her attention back to the Species giving him one last look before running out of the penthouse.

Jinx heard the humans walk away and entering the elevator but his attention was glued on the bathroom's door, waiting for his 'owner' to come out.

If he could keep a pleasant and obedient act his chances of gaining this girl's trust would increase. He knew he was more than capable to do it - especially if he was there to be used for sex. He was excellent at it and he had slept with many human females - he could seduce her and make her give him information. It would take a while, but it was worth it. He would make sure his people were safe and at the very least it would be a pleasurable sacrifice.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he gaze fell on the woman who wheeled herself out of the bathroom. She gave him an uncomfortable glance but quickly moved herself towards the library of the living room. She didn't spare him any words and silence stretched for many minutes until Jinx decided to speak.

"Your name is Josephine." He stated, never dropping his smile. The girl kept staring at the books before her. "It's pretty." He continued. "Mine is Jinx." He frowned almost ready to snarl- that female ignored him passionately and with great success. It was starting to piss him off.

Josephine took hold of a book and placed it on her laps. Her hands moved to the wheels and led herself towards the window. It wasn't a pretty window, sure it was huge and allowed the sun to illuminate the room beautifully but the light was blocked by thick golden bars that secured any escape. It would make sense that they would place bars even there in fear of him getting away but it was sad.

He watched the girl pausing in front of the window seat. It was extended a bit further outside than the rest of the glass and it was wide with many pillows around the surface.

The girl took hold of the book and pulled herself onto the seat; her feet tangled carelessly over the floor until she twisted her waist and gently brought her legs to rest against the glass. She placed them with her knees bent and settled the book against her thighs straight up and leaned her back against the wall with a soft relieved sigh.

Jinx couldn't help but smile one of his honest smiles at the view. He felt admiration for the way the rays of light brightened the female's figure. She was beautiful. He wouldn't mind seducing this human at all; no matter if is she was his enemy.

"Stop staring. It's rude." The girl snapped.

The feline arched an eyebrow. Yeah, she was beautiful alright, until she opens her mouth that is.

Josephine rose her eyes from the book and looked up straight into his light blue eyes. She didn't look very tolerant nor happy about his presence. It was a bit strange, all investors would love to have a New Species in their hands and do anything they wanted to them... but she seemed like she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe what bothered her was the fact that he was going to be staying in the same place as her 24/7. That would explain it.

Jinx put on his most charming smile and winked. "Can't help it, you have me captivated." He chuckled, "Literally."

The brunette sneered and shook her head. "If it were up to me you would be on your way by now." She pointed out turning her eyes back to the book, resuming her reading.

Jinx stood up and walked to the bars and placed the back of his elbow against them, resting his forehead against his forearm. A wide grin married his lips. "So eager to get rid of me without even trying me out." He chuckled softly and he knew he had her attention when her head jerked up, a shocked expression painted all over her face.

"I beg your pardon!" She sounded insulted and it only sparked the same feeling within Jinx.

His lips formed a tight line and his eyes sparkled with anger. "Does fucking an animal like me put you off?" He puffed his chest, rumbling.

Josephine's expression showed complete surprise once more yet she turned back to the book. She put a poker face on. "Correction." She begun, "Engaging in sexual intercourse with anyone puts me off."

That baffled him. His hand dropped and tilted his head in question. "What?"

"It isn't something I care to discuss with you."

Jinx narrowed his eyes. She would be a hard nut to break but he had to try. If he could have one chance, one way out of this cage and room - it would be her. "I am here to listen." He stated. When she glanced his way he shrugged his shoulders, "At least that's why they brought me here isn't it? To keep you company. What kind of pet am I if I don't please my owner?" He hated the words he used, the way he referred to himself, but for now he had to keep himself in line. He would get his payback when the NSO got them all locked in Fuller.

"Your silence would please me more than you could ever imagine."

Oh. He would break this human and he would do it epically. She was challenging in a manner no other female did and he wasn't one to back away from a challenge. The feline grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his body. He threw the material on the floor and didn't turn his attention away from the female as he presented her with his body. He didn't hide any scar that graced his body and he didn't care to either. These scars were his pride and honour - he had managed to survive through the worst of abuse and now he was stronger than before. "I could offer you much more than silence." He growled.

Her eyes were fixed on him, examining his form carefully. Her jaw clenched and she frowned deeply. "You can offer me nothing worth my time."

"Try me!" He almost roared grabbing the bars with a death grip. He was losing his patience with this human. He could pretend to be friendly and pleasing but if he did what she asked him for there would be no progress in his plan. He had to force himself to get close to her emotionally and physically.

"Why are you trying to sell yourself for me?" She finally asked, closing the book and massaging her temple. She wasn't looking at him but Jinx knew he had her full attention. "I have no intentions of torturing you or pleasuring myself while you scream in pain if that's what you are worrying about."

"Come here." He ordered, his voice trying to remain calm and soft.

Josephine arched an eyebrow and shook her head. Unyielding. "No."

"Don't make me break the bars."

"Don't make me activate your collar."

He sneered, a deep rumbling noise erupting from his chest. "You wouldn't dare." It wasn't a challenge but a statement.

"Try me." She replied with a smirk, using his words against him.

Fire was building inside him. His lips were drawn back, exposing his canines with a rageful grimace. "You're lucky I'm behind these bars." He growled, his smirk returning. "I would be fucking the cockiness out of you by now." He took joy watching her cheeks burn in a pinkish colour and it showed.

"You are a brute!" She let out angrily, turning her head away from him. Her hand shot out to grab the wheelchair and placed herself on it with ease. She would NOT, under ANY circumstances deal with such behavior. She was annoyed and to say the least pissed - so much that she wanted to swear - and she would if she were allowed, but no, unlike him she had manners! No matter how upset she was she would not scoop to his level. "I hope you are pleased - you managed to drive me out of my own living room!" She accused, adjusting her legs for a moment and turning around towards a small hall that led to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused. She was retreating? Damn that female. He had to find a more subtle approach but he could barely keep himself from reacting to her when she opened her mouth.

"Away from you." She growled.

Jinx sighed as he watched her leave, dropping on his ass indian style with an irritated growl. He had a lot of work before him. He had to plan his behavior and actions to the last detail if he wanted to succeed. Jinx brought his hands to his head and let out a roar, falling back to a laying position and staring a the ceiling. He wasn't meant to be a pet, he hadn't met an owner before and it was difficult to be tolerant to her comments. He took a deep breath and released it - at least he had enough time to plot his moves. He gave one last glance at the hallway she disappeared into and chuckled - that human didn't know what was coming to her.


End file.
